Earth 2017
by alex10th
Summary: Raleigh and Yancy Face a monster unlike any other.
1. Chapter 1

Earth 2017

Stacker Pentecost is briefing new Jaeger pilots at the shatterdrome in San Diego

Pentecost: Kaiju activity has been reported near the San Francisco area. You and your jaegers will be deployed to shatterdrome there. Dismissed.

The Hangar is full of pilots being rushed to San Francisco.

Raleigh: Yancy you excited for kill no. 3?

Yancy: As ever.

They land in San Francisco and Jaegers are unloaded from trains.

Pentecost: Good day beckets. This is your liason with the U.S military Ellie Brody, She will help you with your needs as long as you stay in the San Francisco Shatterdrome.

Ellie: Hello boys.

Ellie starts giving the tour of the place. They start in the Jaeger bay

Ellie: This is the Jaeger bay which is much bigger than any other shatterdrome in the world

They go to mission control. This is where we work to coordinate all efforts against the Kaiju.

Ellie: That's everything, you guys got rooms 3 and 5

Pentecost over the P.A

Pentecost: WE ARE UNDER ATTACK ALL JAEGERS MUST BE DISPATCHED!

Raleigh and Yancy rush toward the Jaeger Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Raleigh and Yancy are Rushed to the Jaeger Bay.

PA: All Jaegers commence launch!

They get into Gypsy Danger.

Ai: Iniating Drift…

Gypsy Danger is dropped into the Battle zone. There are Known Kaiju everywhere.

Gypsy Danger punches one of them. It claws Gipsy Danger. Gipsy Danger kicks it and it falls over. The Kaiju falls back into the water. Gipsy Danger punches It then it gets angrier and attacks again. Gipsy Danger pulls out the sword and drives the blade through its heart.

Meanwhile on a ship unknown….

Alien: My queen. The kaiju we have deployed has been defeated and we have not yet awakened Godzilla.

Queen: This is unacceptable.

Back inside Gipsy Danger….

Raleigh: We got him!

An alien monster lands in the battlezone. Gipsy Danger punches it but it blocks. The Alien slices a deep gash in Gipsy Danger's leg.

Yancy: We got trouble!

Gipsy Danger deploys the plasma cannon and shoots a hole through the hostile alien.

Radio: Return to base

Gipsy Danger returns to the base. Later….

Pentecost: What was that?

Yancy: I thought that went rather well.

Pentecost: Not what I meant, Lets check the archives.

They go onto a computer. They pull up old files of that monster.

Pentecost: That is Gigan. Godzilla took it out in 2000 but it seems as if some different race got their claws into it.

Yancy: And…

Pentecost: We have more than pest control. We are at war


	3. Chapter 3

An Alarm blares in the Shatterdrome. Raleigh and Yancy wake up. They rush to the briefing room.

Pentecost: A non-kaiju monster has been spotted. Fortunately we have it on record; King Ghidorah from the planet X.

Yancy: So…. What do you want us to do?

Pentecost: Our technology brought it down along with the help of Godzilla. With the jaegers Godzilla will not be needed. In addition to that Gypsy Danger has been modified to absorb any type of radiation to power its nuclear core.

Raleigh: OK on it

Yancy and Raleigh go the jaeger bay. They board gypsy danger. Gypsy Danger is airlifted into the battlezone.

The Gotengo is battling and losing to King Ghidorah. Gypsy Danger fires a plasma blast and lands a heavy hit on King Ghidorah. The Gotengo retreats. Gipsy Danger Danger punches King Ghidorah. It moves back. King Ghidorah hits Gypsy danger with its wing and Gipsy goes back. Gypsy Danger punches King Ghidorah in the head. King Ghidorah hits Gypsy Danger with an energy blast. Gypsy Danger absorbs and blasts it with a beam from its energy core.

Raleigh: ALL RIGHT!

King Ghidorah kicks Gypsy in the leg and sits on it.

_Alarms blare inside Gypsy._

Raleigh punches a button and the sword comes out and impales King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah Ghidorah Gets back. Gipsy finishes it off by punching it in the face.

A saucer is floating in the sky. A blast of fire burns it. A roar is heard. Godzilla appears. It pounds down the UFO and swims back into the ocean.

Back the shatterdrome…..

Pentecost: Godzilla was awakened.

Ralgeigh: And?

Pentecost: The real war has just begun.


End file.
